L'Ennemie
by Dame de coeur
Summary: Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant. La mer se souvenait d'Erendis, l'épouse reniée d'Aldarion. La reine déchue de Númenor. Celle qui, par son éternel dédain, avait tout perdu. Mari, fille, royaume, famille. La perpétuelle ennemie.


Voici ma réponse au nouveau défi du Poney Fringant. Je dédie donc cet OS à tout le Poney que z'aimeuh ! J'ai choisi un point de vue qui déroutera peut-être certains, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture

Note : le passage en italique (à part le nom du navire) est un extrait des "Contes et légendes inachevés.

**L'Ennemie**

Le fier et imposant navire _Hirilondë _fendait courageusement les flots, ses blanches voiles gonflées par un vent puissant propice à la navigation. Deux oiseaux marins, leurs rires moqueurs se mêlant au bruit des rafales, décrivaient de grands cercles autour du mât le plus élevé. La silhouette de marbre du roi de Númenor, Aldarion, se dressait hardiment à l'avant de l'embarcation, son regard perdu dans le vide. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment, mais on pouvait deviner dans son port de tête altier l'indestructible détermination qui l'habitait. Le ciel était voilé par une légère brume marine, mais on pouvait distinguer à l'horizon les hautes tours du blanc port de Rómenna. Le Roi Navigateur rentrait de son dernier voyage en mer.

Cependant le temps idéal pour naviguer et les perpétuels rires des compagnons ailés de l'embarcation cachaient une profonde affliction, aussi profonde que l'océan était grand et empli de mystères. La mer, capricieuse et déterminée, déplorait le retour définitif du mortel sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu, tant d'années auparavant. Les vagues roulaient et se brisaient dans un bruit de sanglot étouffé, les flots, malgré la clarté du pâle soleil, étaient sombres comme en deuil, des gouttelettes d'écume blanche glissaient le long de la coque lisse de l'_Hirilondë_, telle une multitude de larmes amères coulant le long d'une joue féminine.

Le navire semblait se frayer un chemin parmi les protestations des vagues, brisées par la forme effilée du navire ; elles éclataient en mille filets d'argent qui tentaient une dernière fois de freiner l'embarcation, en vain. Leurs faibles bras blancs ne pouvaient empêcher Aldarion de quitter l'océan à jamais.

Le vent complice de la mer chantait une dernière supplique, mais rien n'altérait la détermination du roi : il rentrait, son dernier voyage allait se terminer. Jamais il ne repartirait. Il devait assumer sa lourde tâche, souverain d'un peuple qui attendait tant de lui. Les années de sa jeunesse où il avait vogué au gré des caprices des flots étaient passées, une nouvelle voie s'ouvrait à lui, celle du devoir et de la sagesse. L'ardeur de sa passion s'était calmée avec le temps.

La mer comprenait peu à peu qu'elle ne pouvait aucunement empêcher le retour définitif d'Aldarion, et malgré sa profonde tristesse, ses plaintes se turent et l'onde devint plus paisible ; l'_Hirilondë_ accéléra encore. Les rivages de Númenor se rapprochaient toujours plus, les contours du port de Rómenna devenaient toujours plus visibles et plus nets, Aldarion s'éloignait toujours plus de celle qui avait été sa complice et sa confidente, la farouche mer. Pour la première fois depuis des temps immuables, l'inébranlable volonté semblait se résigner. Elle ne voulait point déchaîner sa fureur et détruire celui qu'elle avait protégé tant d'années. Elle ne pouvait qu'assister impuissante à ce retour et accepter la triste réalité.

Mais les protestations tues et la tristesse refoulée avaient engendré une frustration nouvelle et désagréable pour la mer susceptible, et une énergie destructrice grondait en son sein et attendait d'être libérée. Alors qu'Aldarion atteignait enfin Rómenna, la déception et l'affliction jusqu'alors ressenties par la mer se transformèrent en une colère sourde et croissante. Malgré ses efforts elle ne pouvait admettre sa défaite et étaler sa soumission. Elle allait montrer à tous ces Mortels que nul ne pouvait contrarier la mer impunément.

Le ciel s'assombrit ; de lourds nuages noirs cachèrent le soleil. Les vents se raffermirent, hurlèrent leur mécontentement ; les vagues grandirent, gagnèrent une force dévastatrice qui sembla ébranler la côte. Animée par l'esprit de Uinen, la dame des océans, la mer grondait et crachait comme un fauve menaçait ses ennemis. Habitée par l'humeur changeante et imprévisible de l'épouse d'Ossë, l'immense étendue d'eau était redoutable.

Sur les rivages bordant Rómenna, se tenait une femme, seule. Son port fier et sa silhouette droite semblaient défier la mer. Elle avait tout observé, tout. Elle avait vu les blanches voiles de l'_Hirilondë _se dessiner à l'horizon, elle avait vu le navire regagner le port, elle avait vu la colère naissante des flots qui à présent laissaient éclater leur courroux. Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire amer, brisant la froide impassibilité qu'elle s'était construite pendant des années. Le poids des ans pesait sur ses épaules, et son visage autrefois souriant, enjôleur et ravissant s'était durci, jusqu'à perdre toute beauté. Ses longs cheveux jadis d'ébène et sagement coiffés retombaient sur ses épaules en boucles rebelles, noires et grises, mêlées aux fils blancs de la vieillesse. Ses yeux naguère pétillants et emplis de la joie de la jeunesse étaient ternes et secs. Secs d'avoir trop pleuré, secs d'avoir trop supplié, secs d'avoir trop regretté, secs d'avoir trop maudit. Ses larmes s'étaient taries. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, et une seule chose la faisait encore tenir debout : son orgueil.

La mer se souvenait de cette femme. Oui, elle se souvenait d'Erendis, l'épouse reniée d'Aldarion. La reine déchue de Númenor. Celle qui, par son éternel dédain, avait tout perdu. Mari, fille, royaume, famille. La perpétuelle Ennemie.

Erendis avait toujours détesté la mer, mais la haine de celle-ci était bien plus profonde et tenace. Les flots et l'humaine s'étaient disputé un même homme pendant des années, un homme qui les aimait toutes deux. Un homme constamment déchiré entre ces deux passions, entre deux volontés identiques mais incapables de s'accorder. Un homme que finalement elles avaient toutes deux perdu.

La mer abhorrait jusqu'au nom d'Erendis, qui lui avait arraché Aldarion des années durant. Combien de fois ses appels insistants étaient-il restés vains à cause de la fiancée puis de l'épouse ? Combien de fois avait-elle vu Aldarion soucieux quand il ne respectait pas les délais qu'on lui imposait ? Combien de fois avait-elle essayé de le retenir auprès d'elle en déclenchant courants contraires et vents défavorables au retour ? Combien de fois s'était-elle inquiétée pour lui ?

La puissance sauvage fulminait, et ses grondements devenaient toujours plus menaçants, elle semblait avoir relevé le défi de la mortelle. Celle-ci était prête à engager un combat avec son éternelle ennemie, dusse-t-il être fatal. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de céder à la peur ou au danger, de ployer face à cette implacable volonté. Elle savait que si elle avait le malheur de flancher cette lutte serait à coup sûr perdue. Elle devait résister, ou tomber et ne plus se relever. Elle se souvint avec un pincement au cœur ses propre mots, il y a longtemps de cela, alors qu'elle enseignait à sa fille Ancalimë sa vision du monde : _Garde-toi de plier, Ancalimë ! Que tu plies ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, et ils te feront plier plus et plus encore jusqu'à ce que tu sois toute courbée. Enracine-toi dans le rocher, et affronte le vent de la mer, même s'il te dépouille de toutes tes feuilles !_ Elle allait rester fidèle à cela jusqu'au bout.

La mer avait là une adversaire déterminée, mais Erendis ne pouvait rien face à tant de force. Le combat était perdu d'avance. L'humaine aurait pu abandonner, accepter la défaite, mais cela n'était pas dans la nature de la Númenoréenne. Son orgueil le lui interdisait. Et les flots déchaînés n'allaient pas être cléments, leur ressentiment était trop grand. L'issue de cette lutte était évidente. Même Erendis au fond d'elle même le savait. Mais perdre la dernière chose qui lui restait, sa fierté, équivalait à accepter la mort. Alors autant mourir en héroïne tragique, les mémoires ne l'oublieraient peut-être pas. Et n'avait-elle pas déjà réfléchi à se laisser dépérir ? Elle avait tout perdu, rien ne la retenait plus ici. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps. Elle n'allait pas céder aux caprices de son ennemie.

La mer belliqueuse avait engagé cette lutte sans hésiter, elle était certaine de sa victoire. Elle n'avait pas été capable d'exprimer sa colère et sa déception à Aldarion alors qu'il naviguait encore, Elle n'avait pas été capable de déchaîner sa rancœur sur son ami. Par conséquent seule cette mortelle en pâtirait. Son ennemie.

Erendis, droite et fière comme l'arbre dépouillé qui affronte la tempête, subissait les assauts du vent sans broncher. Des gerbes d'eau glacée l'éclaboussaient, mais elle tenait bon. L'écume frémissante tourbillonnait autour d'elle mais elle n'en avait cure. Les flots furieux devenaient toujours plus violents, mais elle ne tremblait point. Dans ses yeux brillait une nouvelle lueur, une lueur de fierté, de défi et de joie naissante. Les rafales secouaient sans répit sa chevelure ébouriffée et sa longue jupe blanche, ses lèvres blêmes s'étaient étirées en un faible sourire. Sa pâleur cadavérique contrastait avec la noire fureur de la mer. Elle accueillait la mort à bras ouverts.

La mer voyait son ennemie résister, et elle trembla de rage. Les vagues se firent encore plus hautes, les vents plus violents et perfides, l'eau plus glaciale. Nul n'osait affronter les flots tumultueux, seule Erendis restait là, debout, impassible. L'île de Númenor même semblait être ébranlée. Seule la reine reniée avait la folie de rester.

Mais bientôt, malgré sa volonté et sa détermination inimaginables, Erendis flancha. Son corps entier fut pris d'un tremblement croissant, son échine se courba. Les yeux de l'humaine s'éteignirent à nouveau, la mort avait déjà dévoré son regard. Elle venait de perdre son orgueil, sa fierté de femme indépendante. Elle s'était soumise à l'évidente supériorité de la mer. Elle sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner, car il ne lui restait plus rien. Elle avait échoué, perdu.

Ses jambes cillèrent, et son corps s'affaissa. L'éclat blanc qui l'avait grandie jusqu'alors avait disparu, seule restait une femme que rien ne pouvait plus sauver. Elle tenta de se relever, en vain. Son triste visage n'affichait point la peur, au contraire, il sembla s'illuminer quand enfin une vague l'arracha à l'île qu'elle avait tant aimée.

Le frêle corps tourbillonna quelques instants à la surface des flots, mais bientôt il fut englouti à jamais, comme sa fierté avait été engloutie par la destructrice puissance de la mer, comme sa vie avait été engloutie dans l'océan d'amertume que ses proches avait laissé en la quittant, comme sa jeunesse et sa beauté avaient été englouties par le temps.

La mer était une fois de plus vainqueur. Mais qui pouvait venir à bout des flots susceptibles ?


End file.
